Shipmates
by MichelleS-9
Summary: Set between Season 2 and 3, but instead of a trip to Washington DC, RoryParis take a cruise with unexpected results. FEMSLASH now COMPLETE!
1. Setting Sail

**Shipmates**

Warning: This is a Gilmore Girls Slash fic. Rated T. If this in any way offends you, turn back now while you still can!

Pairing: Rory / Paris

Summary: Set between Season 2 and 3, but instead of a trip to Washington DC, Rory/Paris take a cruise with unexpected results.

Authors note: This is my first fan-fiction story. PLEASE review and tell me what you think! I can take it all, good, bad, indifferent, whatever. Also, I have not seen all the GG episodes. I've only watched what is currently out on DVD, so seasons 1-3, so if anything seems wrong, you know with Gilmore Girls plotlines, it's only my ignorance.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls. If I did I would be a rich genius, but alas, it is not so.

Chapter 1 – Setting Sail

Lorelei slammed on the brakes in front of a small, white building, and Rory jumped out before the jeep came to a complete stop.

"I told you that we didn't have time for Luke's this morning!" She yelled, pulling a small duffel bag out of the back. "Did you think I was kidding! I'm going to miss the cruise!"

"Don't worry, the incompetent crew is running behind anyway," a harsh voice called out from behind her. "We're going to be stuck at this port for a while."

Rory turned to see a disgruntled Paris glaring back at her.

"See?" Lorelei said flippantly, taking a sip of her coffee. "We're here on time."

"Just because the boat is running late, doesn't mean we're on time." Rory argued.

Lorelei opened her mouth again, but whatever she was about to say was drowned out by the arrival of Headmaster Charleston.

"Miss Gilmore," he said. "you made it. I was starting to worry."

"Sorry Headmaster." Rory said respectfully.

"It's quite alright. I believe that they are ready for us on board now. Miss Gilmore, Miss Gellar, if you'll come with me please, we will be off. Lorelei, nice to see you again." He turned and started towards the building, with Paris close behind.

Rory turned back to Lorelei.

"Alright, kid. Go get on the boat. No crying," she said, wiping the corners of her eyes. She pulled Rory in for a quick hug, then pushed her towards the building. "Don't let Paris get to you. And get me one of those hats the sailors wear. And catch me a fish. And steal me an anchor." Rory took one last look back, before following Headmaster Charleston and Paris.

Despite the dilapidated exterior, the inside of the building was nicely decorated, with large, overstuffed easy chairs lining the small waiting room.

Simple artwork adorned the sky blue walls, as well as photos of the beautiful ships owned by their cruise company.

A desk on the back wall was vacant, but a nicely dressed woman motioned the three of them to a hallway off to the right. As they headed down, Rory couldn't help but notice that Paris was breathing heavily, and her hands were shaking. She almost laughed out loud. Self assured, always right Paris was nervous.

'I almost feel bad for her,' Rory thought to herself. Paris looked up, and caught her staring.

"What?" Paris snapped.

"You just looked..."Rory trailed off. "Never mind."

"What?"

"You just look nervous. I didn't know this trip was so important to you."

Paris looked away.

"What is it Paris?" Rory pressed.

She muttered something under her breath.

"What?"

"I don't like boats. I hate sailing, and I'm afraid of water." She rolled her eyes. "Now you know my secret. This is really freaking me out."

"Then why did you agree to this trip, Paris?" Rory asked in disbelief

"It looks good on a Harvard application. For that, I'll face all my fears."

Rory laughed loudly. "You sound like an overzealous Alexander the Great. Conquer your fears, and you will conquer Harvard!"

Paris glared at Rory with murderous intent, and Rory could not help but notice Paris' intense expression. 'She's really beautiful', Rory thought to herself as they neared the end of the long hallway. It opened out to a dock behind the building, where a sleek cruise ship was moored.

It was completely white with its name displayed proudly on the side: The Enigma. Rory could make out four decks on which she could see people milling around. Probably the other students, she mused.

A tall blonde crewmen sauntered up to them. "My name's Trent. If you'll follow me, I will show you to your quarters." He turned and walked briskly to a ramp, and they had to practically run to keep up with him. Headmaster Charleston followed behind the crewman, but Paris hesitated at the end of the narrow ramp, gripping the handrail tightly.

Rory stepped up behind her, and gently lifted Paris' hands. "Harvard application. Harvard Application." she said, pushing her gently up the ramp.

Paris could feel Rory's gentle breath on her neck, like a warm caress that soothed her. She went up without argument, with Rory's calm insistence urging her on.

When they reached the top, Trent called over to a crewmember standing by. "This is the last of them. Let's head out."

He led them to the second level. "Sir, your room." Headmaster Charleston entered the room, and left Paris and Rory with Trent. "You guys are on the third level." He led them up another flight of stairs, and to a room a few doors down the hall. "Enjoy." He said, leaving them at the door.

"Wow, they certainly spared no expense with the help." Paris said sarcastically. She pushed open the door.

Rory's first thought was that they had walked into a room in a mansion. It was not anything like she had envisioned. Two beautifully carved desks were against the far wall, with large windows affording a lovely view of the harbor. A tall bureau, matching the desks, sat along the left hand wall, with a large closet next to it. Across the room, a door, leading to what Rory hoped was their own bathroom. A short nightstand sat next to the King sized bed on the right wall. A frantic Paris interrupted Rory's examination of the room.

"One bed?"

In her awed state, Rory had failed to notice what Paris had pointed out. One King sized bed.

Suddenly, the boat gave a great lurch. Their voyage was underway. Rory wasn't bothered, only surprised, but Paris made a quick grab for the wall. Rory rolled her eyes and helped her to the bed.

"Oh well. No big deal. It's definitely big enough for us to share."

Rory tossed her duffel bag on the bed next to Paris, and checked the door she had seen before. Sure enough, a bathroom. A beautiful one at that. An ornate bathtub graced one side of it, and all the faucets were of pristine stainless steel.

"Well, Paris," Rory said, poking her head back into the room. "I guess we know where they spent all the money they should have spent on adequate staff."

"Sure Gilmore," Paris said harshly. "Make your little jokes, sling your little barbs. I'm the one suffering here. I'm terrified at the thought of being stuck on this deathtrap for weeks."

"Paris," Rory said, coming back into the room. "It's not a deathtrap. You'll be fine."

"Famous last words," she muttered.

A few hours later, after many introductions and long winded speeches, they re-entered their room.

"...And did you see that kid, my god, he never stopped asking questions. You'd think there was going to be a test or something-" Paris stopped abruptly. "There isn't going to be a test is there?

Rory rolled her eyes. "No, Paris. No tests. After all, it is our summer vacation." She grabbed her copy of the expected schedule they would follow. They had a late breakfast and more speeches tomorrow. She sat down on the bed. "Okay, I'm bored. I want to do something."

Paris eyed her warily. "Now it's my job to entertain you too?" She took a seat at one of the desks, and rifled through the massive amount of information they had been given. "God, what do they want us to do with all this?" She threw it on the desk angrily.

"Come on." Rory pressed. "Let's explore the ship, or meet someone. Or," she said, grinning mischievously, "we could hook up with Trent. I'll bet he knows all the best hang out spots. Wild parties. You know you want to go. All the other kids are doin' it..."

"You are crazy. I wouldn't go within ten feet of Trent, and I certainly wouldn't party with him. Or party at all." She added for good measure. "And I'm almost positive you wouldn't either."

Rory pouted. "Well I still want to do something. Oh! Makeovers!" Rory suddenly looked excited.

Paris looked at her in disbelief. "You are kidding me, right?"

"No. We can go around, find other girls, paint each other's toenails, talk about boys..." Rory laughed.

Paris shook her head. "If I had wanted to do that, I would have stayed in Hartford with Madeline and Louise."

"Well, we can't just do nothing. Let's go swimming."

"You miss your mother, don't you?" Paris asked, looking at Rory.

"Is it that obvious?" Rory asked.

"Have you ever been away from her at all?"

"No. But I guess I better get used to it, with Harvard right around the corner and all."

Paris let out a sigh. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

Rory pretended to think. "Well, the possibilities are endless. We could prank call Headmaster Charleston, or go to everyone's room and introduce ourselves, or sunbathe-" Paris cut her off.

"Okay, first of all, it's dark out so we can't sunbathe. Second, we're not going to pester Headmaster Charleston. And if you want to knock on everyone's doors, feel free to do it without me."

"Well, that leaves me with one option."

"And what's that?"

"Movie night!"

Three movies and one steady stream of commentary from Rory later, Paris could barely keep her eyes open.

"Okay, Gilmore. Now I'm going to bed. And don't think any more heartfelt confessions to keep me up longer. I've grown immune to it." She said, stifling a yawn.

Rory turned to her. "Did I ever tell you about the puppy I had? He ran away, and I never found him again!" She pretended to burst into tears.

Paris narrowed her eyes. "He probably died."

Rory looked at her. "You get cranky when you're tired, don't you?"

"A little." Paris yawned again. "That's it. I'm going to bed now." she slid under the covers.

Watching her, Rory was again assaulted with the thought of Paris being beautiful. Before, she had pushed it from her mind, but now she contemplated it for a moment. Thin, blonde, a pretty face. Paris was beautiful. 'But when did I start thinking about Paris like that?' she mused.

A sudden thought ran through her mind, unbidden.

Paris, in the throes of passion, hair fanned out on a pillow, eyes closed.

Although she hadn't consciously created it, Rory knew instinctively that she was with Paris in her daydream. In a sexual way.

Rory shook her head, trying to shake the confusion. Rory Gilmore did not think about girls this way. She was completely straight, that was just the way it was.

She decided to just push it out of her mind for now. She couldn't be thinking things like this when she was going to have to share a bed with the very person she was now for some reason attracted to. She slipped into bed, facing away from Paris. Yet as she fell asleep, her unhindered mind moved right back to a certain smart blonde.

But unknown to Rory, the blonde girl next to her also dreamed...

Next chapter: Paris' Dreams...

What did you think? Read and review PLEASE!


	2. Paris' Dream

**Shipmates**

Thank you to all of you who reveiwed! You are all wonderful! (even you Mysterious Reviewer; after all, even Shakespeare had his critics)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls, I would assume that was apparent, because my work is not nearly as good as the real thing.

Chapter 2 - Paris' Dream

_The History teacher droned on and on, and somewhere around the overview of the Civil War, Paris stopped paying attention._

_Her eyes wandered around the room, searching for some sort of distraction. Looking to her right, she saw cool blue eyes staring back at her intently. Full, sensual lips parted, and a tongue shot out to moisten them. Paris watched numbly, completely turned on._

_The room around them seemed to dissolve, and Paris found herself face to face with the other girl, in her own bedroom. _

_She looked over at the other girl, her breath quickening with desire, but she was still nervous, having never even kissed someone else before._

_Rory took a step towards the blonde, reaching her hand out to caress her fingers over Paris' smooth skin. They moved from her cheek to touch her lips briefly, before she ran them through her silken hair._

_A short moan escaped her lips, and Rory took another step closer. _

_They were nearly touching now, and Paris was beyond nervousness._

_The taller girl snaked her other arm around Paris' waist, and pulled her even closer. It was all Paris could do to remain standing. _

_The other girl leaned down to whisper in the blonde's ear. _

_"I want you." _

_The three words Paris had never expected she would be the subject of. How could anyone want her? _

_Rory leaned back, and stared into her eyes. "I want you." she said again. This time she leaned down, gently brushing her lips over the blonde's. Paris sighed as she moved to push up against the taller girl, and deepen the kiss. "Rory," she moaned, her arms around the other girl's waist..._

_Meanwhile..._

"Rory," Paris moaned.

Rory's eyes snapped open. Was Paris saying what she thought? Was she moaning her name?

"Mmm...so soft...warm..." Paris muttered, barely audible. Rory gasped, completely surprised. 'Paris thinks of me like that?' she thought to herself. She was suddenly intrigued by the idea. She turned around, to find herself almost nose to nose with Paris.

Rory stared at her sleeping form, completely at peace in blissful slumber. Rory wanted so badly to touch her, to kiss her. She realized that she wouldn't be able to just push these feelings in the back of her mind anymore. She would have to take action, no matter what the rational side of her said. She was in love with Paris Gellar.

Paris awoke from her thoroughly enjoyable dreams in a completely relaxed state. She could hear the sound of someone typing quietly from somewhere across the room.

She sat up, trying to make her hair look presentable before Rory saw her.

"Good morning, Rory," Paris said cheerfully, getting out of bed.

"You look cheery this morning. I didn't think you'd be a morning person. And after those dreams you must have been having, you were moaning and shouting. I thought it must have been a bad nightmare," Rory said, smirking into her computer screen, knowing full well what Paris had been dreaming about.

Paris stopped short, horrified. What had she heard? "Umm, what moans and screams?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm surprised you don't remember. It seemed pretty intense. You were moaning someone's name..."

Paris laughed nervously. "Whose name would that be?"

"I don't know." Rory lied. "Don't you?"

"Nope," Paris lied back. "I'm going to take a shower. What do we have on the scedule for today?"

"Just a safety demonstration about the ship, and then we get to get acclimated with our surroundings."

Paris nodded, and headed into the bathroom.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief when she left. She found Paris completely perfect, and that made her nervous to be around her. It was also very satisfiying to be one up on her.

With Paris safely away, she pulled out a notebook to write a letter to Lane. Rory knew she was the only one who would understand the predicament she was in.

'Lane', she wrote. 'But how do I phrase what's wrong?' she thought. She sat, musing, until Paris interrupted her thoughts.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Paris asked, walking up next to her. "You look conflicted."

Rory decided to tell Paris what was bothering her. ' Well, the situation, anyway.' Rory thought.

"I really like somebody. But I'm not sure I should go after that person, because some people might see it as wrong. I don't even know if it's right."

Paris thought about it for a moment. Dean and Jess. She thought dating Jess would be wrong. 'I think Jess would be wrong for her, too,' Paris thought, nearly smirking. Instead she kneeled down next to Rory's chair, and put her hand on Rory's knee. "The most important thing is for you to follow your heart." 'And if her heart leads her to Jess, then I'll just need to deal with it. It's not like I expected her to fall for me.' She thought sadly.

Rory leaned over closer to Paris, and put her hand on Paris'. As she leaned in even more, Paris asked breathlessly, "What are you doing?"

"Following my heart," Was Rory's reply before kissing the blonde.

Next Chapter: What dreams are made of...

Please tell me what you think of it! It's a lot of fun to write and your comments keep me going!


	3. What dreams are made of

**Shipmates**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls. Sad, but true.

A big thanks to all you beautiful reveiwers! I love the enthusiasm!

Chapter 3 - What dreams are made of...

"Can't we just skip the safety demonstration?" Paris pleaded.

"Before you thought the whole ship was a death trap, and now you want to skip the information session that could save your life if something were to happen?" Rory smirked at the blonde. "Besides, it not like we have anything else to do."

Paris pulled the other girl closer. "I beg to differ," she said, stretching up for a kiss.

Rory's hands tangled themselves in the soft blonde tresses, revelling in the feel of Paris' inexperienced, yet powerful kiss.

After Rory's heartfelt confession, the two had scarcely been apart to breathe even. 'And that was hours ago.' Rory thought dimly. The kiss was making her a little lightheaded, and she was finding it increasingly difficult to think. Kissing Paris had that effect on her, apparently.

"Paris," Rory half moaned, pulling away slightly. "We're going to be late."

"I have not problem with that senario." she replied, pulling Rory back.

"You, Paris Gellar, have no problem with being late? The queen of punctuality?" Rory said, after breaking from Paris' intoxicating kiss once more. "I have trouble believing that." She stood, pulling Paris up with her. "And we're going, right now."

"Fine," Paris pouted. "But I won't make any promises that I won't ravish you during it."

"Right in front of Headmaster Charleston? You are full of surprises today, aren't you?"

Paris bit her lip. "Hadn't really thought that one through."

"Come on," Rory said, dragging her out.

After the safety lecture, the students were herded to a large dining hall, set up with long tables. One of the co-ordinators went up to the microphone.

"We will now have a group dinner. The seating has already been assigned, so find your seats." There was a unorganized scramble, as people searched for their seats.

Paris and Rory found themselves at opposite ends of the room, much to their disapointment.

Rory was sandwiched between two guys that looked as if they could have been pro wrestlers.

"Hey." one of them said. "I'm Mike."

"I'm Rory," she responded.

"Steve," the other one said.

"Nice to meet you both," Rory replied. She glanced up in Paris' direction, and saw the other girl staring intently back at her. 'I wish I was over there,' she thought sadly.

Paris, on the other hand, was between two people who clearly knew each other. Very well, in fact.

"Scott, honey, pass the rolls."

"Only if you give me the salt, sweetie."

As they retrieved the desired items, they linked hands directly in front of Paris.

"It's like I'm not even here," She said, rolling her eyes.

"If it makes you feel better, I see you." A new voice said from across the table. Paris looked up.

Emerald green eyes stared back at her. They belonged to a girl with shoulder length flame-red hair. 'A very pretty girl,' Paris noted.

"My name's Mary," she said, reaching out her hand. Paris smiled.

"Proper, aren't you?" she asked, returning the handshake.

"Well, I would have went for a kiss, but you're too far away." Mary winked at her.

For once in her life, Paris was speechless. Was the girl serious? Or just trying to be funny? She just stared back at the other girl, deeply confused.

Rory looked up from her food to see Paris staring at some girl across from her. 'Maybe she made a new friend,' Rory thought. 'At least she's doing better than me.' Mike and Steve were now debating football teams, and giving high fives above her head.

Paris decided to ask. "Are you serious?"

"Do you want me to be?" The girl shot back.

"I don't think so." Paris said sarcastically, shaking her head.

"So there was some thinking involved." Mary smiled. "Then I still have a chance for you to change your mind. I didn't catch your name, by the way."

"I didn't give it." Paris said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't going to point that out, but come to think of it, since I so nicely gave you mine, that's not very good manners on your part, now is it?"

Paris sat back, clearly at a loss for words. "Paris," she snapped, frustrated completely. She finally had Rory, and now this hot girl was clearly hitting on her.

"Pretty name." Mary said, taking a sip of water. She had yet to take her eyes off Paris.

"So tell me Paris, now that we're on a first name basis, are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes." Paris replied at once. Then she thought about it a second. "Well, kind of. Maybe."

"Yes, I see. Trouble in Paradise, huh?"

"No, it's just kind of unclear, and kind of new...Why am I telling you all this, anyway? I don't have to tell you anything!"

"And yet you are. Must mean you have to talk to someone. I'm a great listener, by the way. And I could listen to your voice for hours." She concluded, smiling slightly.

Paris tried to come up with a good retort, but couldn't help but feel flattered by her words. This made her feel guilty, and she lashed out instinctively. "Look, just stop! I don't even know you!"

"The guy your kind of, maybe seeing, is he here somewhere?"

Paris sighed. She obviously wasn't going to stop. Paris decided to play along. "Who said it was a guy?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well well well. Even better for me. Okay, I'll bite. Is _she_ here?"

"Yes."

"Butch?"

"Nope."

"Huh. You struck me as someone who would want a butch dyke."

"Then why would _you_ hit on me?"

"Touche. Well, let me look." She turned and scanned the crowd.

"Oh, blue-eyed girl between the body builders."

Paris blinked. "How did you guess?"

Mary laughed. "She's staring right at you."

Paris looked. Rory was indeed staring at her. "Oh."

"Or maybe she's staring at me."

Paris frowned and looked again.

Now Rory was curious about Paris' new friend. Her 'friends' on the other hand, had other thoughts.

"Dude, Mike, those girls are checking us out!"

"Cool. I want the blonde."

Rory turned around. "Excuse me. The blonde is mine."

Mike and Steve looked at each other. "Lesbians. Awesome!" They said at the same time, sharing a high five again.

"The red-head with you too?" Steve asked timidly.

Rory rolled her eyes.

Paris looked back at Mary. "You better just leave Rory alone. Or you'll deal with me."

Just then, one of the co-ordinators went back on the mic. "Okay, you are all free to mingle, or explore the ship. Curfew is at 11."

'Finally' Paris thought, rising.

"You're just going to walk away? Without even saying goodnight? Unless of course you're not quite ready for the evening to end?"

"Hey," Rory said cheerfully, walking up to their table. "What's up?"

Paris narrowed her eyes. "I was just saying goodbye to Mary here."

"What? Not going to introduce me to your cute friend? That's okay, I'm not shy." She turned to Rory. "Hey Rory, I'm Mary. It's nice to meet you."

"Uh, same here...Did you just call me cute?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem? I just call them like I see 'em." She said, taking a step closer. Paris moved in front of Rory.

"I stand by what I said before."

Mary smiled, but stepped back. "Alright. But I'll see you two again. Real soon." She turned and walked out. Paris watched her leave, then exhaled loudly, turning back to Rory.

"What the heck was that?" Rory asked, clearly confused.

Paris shook her head."Told you we should have skipped it."

Next Chapter: New friends, or new fiends?

Whew, that was a long one. Anyway, Read and review, PLEASE!


	4. The Project

Shipmates

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls. It's really too bad, but I guess I'll just have to deal...

Pairing: Rory/Paris (contains girl/girl pairing)

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, I was gone on vacation, camping in Maine, and the beach was excellent, in case you were wondering...

Chapter 4: The Project

"...So she really wanted to kiss you? And she was hitting on you?" Rory asked.

"Yes. For the last time, she was hitting on me." Paris snapped. "I know it's hard to believe, but someone actually finds me attractive."

"No!" Rory said quickly. "That's not what I meant, I just...I finally got you, you know...I don't want to lose you already..." she moved closer to Paris on the bed.

Paris turned away, so Rory couldn't see her smirk. "No, it's okay, don't sugar-coat it. I know I'm undesirable."

"No, Paris. You're perfect, beautiful. I didn't mean anything by it." Rory moved even closer. "Paris, look at me."

She turned around, unable to keep a straight face, and burst out laughing. Rory tackled her to the bed, and the two engaged in a playful wrestling match, Paris ending up as the victor.

"Hmm," she said. "Looks like I win." She was kneeling, straddling Rory's hips, holding her hands captive above her head. "What's my prize?" she asked seductively.

"I think we could work something out," Rory replied, straining against Paris' tight hold. She relented, releasing Rory's hands. She used her new found freedom to pull Paris down for a passionate kiss. Paris ran her hands through Rory's hair, and Rory wrapped her arms around Paris' small waist.

"Bravo, ladies." A voice called from the doorway. Paris and Rory broke apart, staring to the door.

Mary stood there, leaning against the door frame. "It's certainly hot in here."

"How did you get in here? This is breaking and entering" Paris snapped, standing. Rory sat up, resting on her hands.

"It was unlocked, so I did nothing of the sort."

"That still doesn't give you the right to come barging in without being invited or even knocking for that matter."

"Calm down. I have a reason for being here."

"And how did you even know what room we were in anyway? Are you stalking me now? This is really low!" Paris ranted.

Mary turned towards Rory. "Is she always this intense and scary?"

"Most of the time." Rory responded, attempting to fix the tangled mess of her hair.

"Well maybe you'll listen to what I have to say. We're being assigned into groups of four for some project."

"Don't tell me. We're all partners." Paris rolled her eyes. "How perfectly convenient for you."

"Actually, no." Mary countered. "Rory and I are in the same group. You are with Mike, Steve, and Jenna. I actually came to get Rory, so our group could start brainstorming." With that she opened the door and looked at Rory expectantly.

Rory sighed and got to her feet. "Give us a minute, Mary. I'll meet you outside."

Mary smiled and left.

"Rory, she's planning something. I don't like this at all." Paris said, moving closer to the other girl.

"Paris, you're being crazy. She didn't do this on purpose."

"That's what she wants you to think!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm going now." She moved towards the door, but Paris stopped her.

"Wait." She pushed a stray lock of hair behind Rory's ear. "Just be careful around her, okay?"

"Paris, don't you trust me?"

"It's not you I'm worried about. She's...umm...shifty! Yeah, that's it. Shifty."

"Yes, alert the government. I think we're looking at the next wave in terrorism. Shifty teenaged girls."

Paris smiled, knowing how lucrative it sounded. She pulled the other girl closer, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Go. I'll see you later, okay?"

Rory smiled as she reached for the door handle, only stopping long enough to pull Paris back in, once more capturing her lips.

Rory joined Mary on the deck, feeling slightly unnerved by Paris' intense dislike of the other girl. 'But that's not really new,' Rory mused to herself. 'Paris doesn't really like anyone.' The thought gave her a sudden urge to giggle, and Mary noticed.

"Excited to play hooky from the old ball and chain?" She smiled at Rory.

"Not so much." Rory said in a cold manner, unusual to her normally nice disposition.

"You should be. Paris can be downright brutal."

Rory opened her mouth, as if to refute it, but found that she was right. Paris was pretty harsh sometimes. Mary laughed at her inability defend Paris.

"Well, looks like I hit a sore spot, huh?"

"I don't care." Rory said defiantly. "I like Paris, despite her faults."

Paris was still standing next the door, fuming, when there was a quiet knock. She opened the door to see a girl about her own height with glasses looking back expectantly.

"Are you Paris Gellar?" the girl asked quietly.

"Yes," she responded. "Are you...uh..." she struggled to recall who Mary had said was in her group.

"Jenna." the girl supplied. "We're in a group together. With Mike and Steve."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

The girl smiled. "Well, I thought we could meet the guys and get working on it. I like to be prepared."

"I know what you mean," Paris replied. 'Finally,' she thought happily. 'Someone who shares my love of projects.' Suddenly this whole thing was looking up. A little.

Rory, Mary and their two partners were gathered in an unoccupied conference room to work on their project. They needed to prepare arguments for a debate. They would be against another team at the conclusion of the conference.

Paris and Jenna headed for their own assigned conference room. Entering, she saw the two guys who Rory had sat next to at the banquet.

"Hey, Mike!" Steve said excitedly. "It's the lesbian!"

"Huh?" Mike asked stupidly. "Which one?"

"The blonde. Remember the chick we sat next to at the banquet?"

Paris was about to cut in, but Mike's response stopped her.

"Oh yeah! She wouldn't let us talk to her. Something about her being taken."

"She did?"

Mike and Steve seemed to realize that the girls were still in the room.

"Yeah," Steve replied

Paris smiled, and suddenly nothing mattered anymore, except for Rory. Not Mary, not these dumb guys. Everything that had happened fell away. She no longer wanted to be away from Rory, but back in their room, waiting for her to walk in. She took a seat next to Mike, still grinning uncontrollably.

"Come on. Let's get to work."

Jenna still stood dumbfounded at the door.

"So, you are the blonde lesbian, right?" Steve asked

Paris rolled her eyes. "If I said yes, would that end this conversation?"

"Maybe."

"Then sure. Now what's our topic?"

Jenna spoke up. "Uh, we're supposed to be against gay marriage."

The others looked on as Paris repeatedly knocked her forehead on the desk.

Two hours later, Paris reentered their room. Rory was already seated at her desk. She looked up at Paris, as the blonde strode up to her for a long, passionate kiss. Rory was surprised momentarily, but was soon lost in Paris' embrace. Paris pulled away long enough to whisper "I really missed you.", before Rory deepened the kiss. Paris moaned, wrapping her arms around Rory's waist. Paris turned and pulled Rory towards the bed, without breaking the kiss. When they reached it, Rory gently pushed Paris on to it, lowering herself on to the blonde, eyes darkening with desire.

"I really missed you too."

Paris leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Rory's waiting lips. Rory again pushed her down, running her fingers through Paris' slightly mussed hair. Paris mimicked her motions, and after a few minutes, the two broke apart, gasping for breath. Rory rolled off the blonde, burying her head into the crook of Paris' neck, and wrapping her arms around Paris' slight waist.

"Paris?" Rory asked.

"Mmm?" Paris responded.

"This whole thing, you and me...It's perfect." She said, moving as close to the other girl as she could get.

Paris smiled, agreeing completely.

It wasn't until hours later, when Rory's eyes suddenly popped open. She remembered the one thing that stood between her and Paris.

"Dean." she whispered.

Next Chapter: The Problem

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter was a while coming, and I'm sorry to say the next chapter might be far away, due to the need for me to settle into my new college life. But I promise to do my very best!

Also, I will probably need to up the rating to M; I feel that there might be some Paris/Rory naughtiness that needs an outlet...


	5. The Problem

Shipmates

Pairing: Rory/Paris

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love reading all your comments; it makes this whole endeavor worthwhile...

Author note: Okay, so did anyone else forget about Dean? Show of hands? I got so wrapped up in the story that I forgot he was still around. It was only after re-watching the beginning of season three that I caught on. Good thing too, cause I definitely would have had some reviewer asking about him. I considered just editing the summary to say that there is no Dean in this existence, but I think this is more fun!

Chapter 5: The Problem

How could she have forgotten about Dean? Her boyfriend. 'I mean sure, I kissed Jess before I left, but I haven't thought of either one of them since I left Stars Hollow.' Rory thought suddenly feeling sick.

Rory disentangled herself from Paris' tight grasp, causing the other girl to shift slightly, and Rory held her breath until she settled back into peaceful slumber.

Despite the late hour, Rory still decided to take a walk on the deck. She exited their room silently, making her way to main deck, where she headed to the railing. The calm waves lapped at the hull, quiet and peacefully.

'I have a boyfriend, and I've been making out with one of my best friends. Dean deserves better than this. I have to tell him how I feel.' She thought inwardly. "But how do I feel?" She mused aloud.

"About what?" A voice asked, from right beside her. Rory had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Paris come up beside her. She put her arm around Rory's waist, gently pulling her closer. "What's wrong, Rory?"

Rory leaned her head on Paris' shoulder, unable to stop the tears from springing to her eyes. Paris didn't say anything, just used her free hand to stroke her silken hair. When Rory composed herself slightly, she began to speak. Quickly.

"I just realized that I'm still dating Dean. Technically, anyway. And I kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding. And now, I feel like I'm cheating on both of them, even though I was never really seeing Jess, and I haven't really been that interested in Dean for a while now, and I just want them to not be in the picture, and that everyone would be okay with us being together. And maybe we could just never get off of this ship, and just be together...and I just said just WAY too many times, and now I feel kind of stupid, and I should probably stop talking, but now I don't want to, because then you'll tell me how stupid I sounded, and never want to ever see me again, and I really like being with you and kissing you and-"

Paris interrupted her with a long, lingering kiss. When they broke apart, Paris smiled at her.

"I really like kissing you too."

Rory hugged her, and giggled insanely, tears forgotten.

Paris pulled back slightly after a while, looking into Rory's cool blue eyes. "If you're really worried about Dean and Jess, why don't you call them?"

"By phone definitely isn't the best way to break up with someone, especially if that person is hundreds of miles away."

"Well, didn't Dean go visit his grandmother this summer? In North Carolina? Near the port we're landing at, oh say, tomorrow?" Paris asked.

Rory looked at her, clearly surprised. "You are really smart."

"Well I am going to Harvard."

Rory smiled at her.

"Let's go back to our room and get some sleep. You'll call Dean tomorrow, and everything will be fine."

Rory turned back to the ocean. "Let's just stay out here for a while." She leaned back against the blonde, letting the cool wind caress her face.

A few hours later, the two walked back into their room, hand in hand. They settled back into bed, Rory much more at ease, though slightly worried about the hard day to come.

------

Rory had just gotten out of the shower as the Enigma pulled into port.

Paris was seated at her desk, working on some research for the project, when Rory came out of the bathroom.

"Okay, so you'll meet me at 2:00? Right?" Rory asked, glancing at Paris.

"Right at the docks. Got it." Paris assured her.

Rory sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. After a few minutes, Paris came and sat beside her.

"Are you going to be okay with this? Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. That will just make it harder, and I need to be the one to tell Dean. But thanks." she said looking at Paris' anxious face. "It means a lot that you would do that for me."

"Anything." Paris said quickly. "I'd do anything for you."

Rory smiled, clearly overcome with emotion, and unable to speak.

"Well, I'd better get going. See you in a little bit." She leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Paris' cheek, before heading out the door, with one last lingering look back towards the bed where the other girl still sat.

---------

Out on the main deck, Rory joined the long line of students waiting to head off the ship. By some stroke of bad luck, Mary was right behind her.

"Hey Rory. Where ya headed?" She asked.

"Meeting someone."

"Who? Anybody good?"

"Not really any of your business."

They stepped on to the dock, and Rory saw Dean hurrying over. Mary noticed her attention shifting, and followed her sight line.

"He's cute. Friend of yours?"

"Rory!" he said, wrapping his arms around her small waist. He moved to kiss her, but Rory pulled back and out of his arms.

"Do I get an introduction?" Mary said, intrigued.

"Uh, Dean, Mary. Mary, Dean."

"How do you guys know each other?" Mary asked innocently.

Dean looked at Rory, slightly confused. "Uh, I'm her boyfriend"

Mary looked as if Christmas and her birthday and every other major fun holiday were thrown together. "Boyfriend, huh? Isn't that funny. Well, have a good time. Hey, Rory? Where's Paris?"

"In our room."

"Maybe I'll drop in and see her while you two are out. See you later, hot stuff." she winked and laughed as she headed back on the ship.

Dean looked at Rory strangely. "Did she just call you..."

"Let's go for a walk, Dean."

----------

They got some coffee at a small cafe on the corner. Dean pointed out an empty bench, and the pair sat down.

"Okay, Rory. Something is going on. What is it?"

"Don't be mad."

"This isn't going to be good. Who is he?"

"There's no he. Well, there was...but that wasn't anything."

"What wasn't anything?"

"I kind of kissed Jess, or he kind of kissed me. It was all so sudden, and not really very good, at all. But anyway, that's not the important matter."

"So you kissed Jess, but that's not why I should be mad?"

"Yes."

"So, Jess aside, why should I be mad?"

Rory looked away.

"Rory?" Dean asked gently.

"I'm falling in love with someone."

"I thought you said there was no guy?"

Rory hid her face with her hands. "There isn't."

Dean took a second to process the new information. "Uh...a girl?" He looked dumbfounded. "Is she the redhead, who called you hot earlier?"

"NO! She's just some annoying girl who enjoys hitting on me and Paris. It's all kind of disturbing."

"Funny, that's the word I was looking for."

"Dean, I just felt like I had to be completely honest with you."

Dean looked away for a moment before turning back to her. "You're right. I wouldn't want it any other way. By the way, who is she? I mean, do I know her?"

"Yeah, a little..."

"It's Paris, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm surprised, you know about the girl thing, but not as much about Paris. She kind of seems your type. You know, smart and pretty."

"Okay, now I'm starting to think you might like her too." she winked to let him know she was kidding.

A brief period of silence followed, which Dean broke.

"So, does she know?"

"Yes she does."

"How does she feel about it?"

"She feels the same."

"I'm happy for you two."

They looked away again. A few seconds later, Rory tried again.

"How's your summer going?"

At this, Dean launched into a long winded account of all the happenings in his life. Soon the two were laughing like old times again, and Rory was glad. She didn't want to lose Dean as a friend, no matter what happened.

All too soon, it seemed that 2:00 was upon them.

"Uh, Dean, I kind of have to meet Paris soon, do you mind if we cut this short? I promise I'll call and we'll get together again when the ship docks here on the way home, okay?"

"Sounds good. Let's get going, you don't want to be late for your date."

"Thanks for being so cool about this, Dean." Rory said, as they started back towards the docks.

------

A few minutes after Rory had left, Paris was interrupted by a knock on the door.

As she opened it, Mary pushed it open further, and walked in.

"Nice room."

"Get out Mary." Paris said, still standing next to the door.

"Aww, but Rory said that you were here, all alone while she went out with her boyfriend. Don't you want some company? A comforting embrace, perhaps?"

"Or leprosy to pass on to an annoying redhead?" Paris smirked.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice."

"No you're trying to start trouble. I already know that Rory is with Dean. She told me."

"Did she also mention the oral exam she was receiving?"

An unexpected rage bubbled, although Paris was trying hard not to be jealous.

"What?"

Mary smiled, knowing she'd said the right thing. "Oh yeah, it was almost too graphic for young eyes."

Paris looked at her skeptically. "Tell me more," she said, closing the door.

---------

Well, guess I managed another one, after all. Hopefully I'll find some time to write some more, because I hate to leave everyone at a cliffhanger of sorts...

Next chapter: A Call From Lorelei...


	6. A Call From Lorelei

Shipmates

Pairing: Rory/Paris

Author's note: I love you, my loyal reviewers! Keep 'em comin'!

Chapter 6: A Call From Lorelei...

---

As Rory and Dean neared the dock, they saw Paris sitting on a bench.

"Well, I'd better say goodbye. I wouldn't want Paris to beat me up. Personally, I've always been a little afraid of her." He admitted.

"She's not that scary, when you get to know her. C'mon, she'll be fine, nice even." Rory dragged him along.

"Paris, we're back!" she called, coming to a stop next to her. Paris looked up at them.

Rory was alarmed at the look she saw in her eyes. "Paris, what's wrong?" She knelt beside her, taking her hand. Paris pushed her away and stood.

"I was just...and then she came in...and she was saying...but you're not with him...at least it doesn't seem like it..."

"Paris, you're not making any sense." Rory said, clearly confused.

"I was in my room, and Mary came in, and she was talking to me about you two..."

"Wait, Paris. Listen to yourself. Mary said? Weren't you the one who said she was up to something? Not really taking your own advice, are you?"

Paris looked away, then back to where Rory and Dean stood. "So, you two didn't..."

"Umm, I don't know exactly what you're talking about, but Rory and I didn't do anything. I just came over here to...uh...say congratulations to you two."

"I'm sorry. I think I just made a complete idiot of myself." she sat back down. "I can't believe I listened to her."

Rory laughed.

"What?" Paris asked angrily.

"I just never thought I'd hear you call yourself stupid."

Despite the situation, Paris giggled along with her. Soon Dean joined in.

When their laughs had subsided, Dean spoke up.

"Sorry ladies, but I have to go. Hopefully, I'll see you both on your way back."

"Okay, bye Dean. And thanks. For everything." They shared a brief hug, with Rory genuinely happy, and Dean wishing for more. But for now, he would be content in the knowledge that Rory was happy, and although he wasn't in her heart now, maybe someday he would be again.

--------

The happy pair entered their room again, after an enjoyable afternoon out on the town. Paris collapsed on the bed.

"I never want to walk again." She moaned, nearly incoherently.

"Aww, poor Paris." Rory said, sitting down next to her. "Next time we won't take a romantic stroll through the park."

Paris lifted her head slightly, to let out another small moan.

Rory laughed.

A few moments passed in complete silence, with Rory a little bored.

"Let's go swimming." She said, poking her in the side.

"Ug." Paris responded eloquently.

"Come on, Paris."

"Ug." She said again, louder this time.

"PLEASE?" She pleaded.

"UG!" Paris nearly yelled.

"I'll wear my little string bikini."

Paris' eyes snapped open, as she sprang to her feet. "What are you still sitting for? Didn't you say something about swimming? Let's go!" She grabbed a towel off the rack, and threw it to Rory, who stood up.

"Well, that's one way to get you moving." She crossed the room to her dresser, and dug through the drawer to find her swimsuit. At her own, Paris was mimicking her actions, but having little success in her search.

"What did I do with my bathing suit?" She asked, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "All I can find is that stupid blue bikini Louise made me buy before we left." She held up the offending garment.

"Hmm, that's too bad, guess you'll just have to wear that." Rory said in mock disappointment.

"Did you take my other swimsuit?" Paris asked suspiciously.

"Paris," Rory said exasperatedly. "Do you really think I would go to all that trouble? Besides, how would I know what clothes you brought with you?"

Paris mulled it over for a second. "Fine, I'll wear this."

---

A few minutes later, the two were headed down to the deck to the Olympic sized pool. The pool was mostly deserted, many of the students not having returned to the ship yet. Only a few remained, and Paris and Rory quickly located a few lounge chairs near the water's edge.

"I'm going in." Rory announced after a few minutes.

"Knock yourself out." Paris responded, seemingly engrossed in a book she brought with her.

As Rory stepped towards the diving platform, Paris gave up any pretext of reading, and stared at the lithe form slicing straight through the calm water.

Paris was nearly drooling, as Rory kicked her way back up to the surface. Cool blue eyes opened, glistening droplets of water clinging to her eyelashes. Paris was reminded of a fantasy she had entertained of Rory in the weeks before the trip.

'Mmm,' Paris remembered with smile. The same figure she was seeing now, in a steamy shower. Eyes closed, a small moan, clearly loving the warmth of the water pouring over her sensuous naked body. Looking at her now, in an outfit that left little to the imagination, Paris was able to visualize the scene much more clearly. 'Damn those stupid Chilton uniforms,' she thought bitterly.

Rory looked up, and caught Paris staring intently at her. "Coming?" She asked teasingly.

Paris couldn't miss the double meaning behind her words. "I can't be held responsible for anything I do to you in that pool." She retorted, only half joking.

The two held their gazes for quite awhile, until another presence made itself clear.

"It's so cute, how you can't even stand to look away from each other." Paris and Rory turned to see Mary standing there, but she wasn't alone this time.

"Mary." Paris said coldly. "Hello Jenna." She addressed the other girl.

"Hey Paris," Jenna responded. "And…?"

"Oh, hi nice to meet you. I'm Rory." She pulled herself out of the pool, and offered her slightly damp hand.

"Jenna and I were just looking for you two." Mary informed them.

"And to what do we owe that pleasure? No offense to you intended, Jenna." Paris said, suddenly remembering what she was wearing. She tried to cover herself as best she could without being obvious.

"Don't try to hide, Paris. You're beautiful." Mary complimented, raking her eyes up and down Paris' embarrassed figure.

Rory frowned, and wrapped a towel around her shoulders protectively. "Do you have a reason at all, or do you just like to bother us?"

"Jenna and I want to have a movie night; you know kind of a girl's night. We could make some new friends, paint each others nails, talk about boys…or girls, in your case." She smirked at them.

"Don't listen to her," Jenna pleaded. "You're like the only people I've met on this entire trip. I won't let her be mean. Hang out with us."

Paris looked back at Rory, who shrugged indecisively.

"Fine, where do you want to have this 'fun' girls thing?"

"Since you guys have your own room, we were kind of thinking…" Jenna trailed off.

Paris rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll see you guys at our room later."

"See you then." Jenna said, turning to leave.

"And of course up until then in my fantasies." Mary said as she followed Jenna.

----

Rory and Paris re-entered their room after their brief encounter with Jenna and Mary, to the sound of a ringing phone. Paris got to it first.

"Hello?"

"Paris? Where's Rory? Is she okay?" came Lorelei's frantic voice.

"She's right here. Umm, is something wrong?"

"Her and Dean broke up. Is she crying, heartbroken?"

"She's fine. Here, let me put her on."

She crossed the room to bring Rory the cordless phone.

"She's flipping out. She thinks that you're a dissolved pile of teenaged girl."

Rory smiled at Paris, taking the phone.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi, baby. Are you okay? I know this must be hard, but don't worry, it will get better. He's wrong for dumping you."

"Well, you should probably punish your informants. I broke up with him, not the other way around."

"What? Why?"

"Umm, hold on." She covered the phone with her palm. "Do you want me to keep this…us a secret?"

Paris looked at her. "Like you could keep anything a secret from your mother. Besides, I want to yell it from the rooftops, tell everyone, so I definitely don't mind if you tell Lorelei."

"Rory? Where did you go?" the phone squawked.

"I'm here." Rory replied.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Yep."

A pause.

"Okay…"

Rory took a deep breath. "I'm seeing someone else."

"No Rory, not Jess? Please tell me it's not him."

"It's not him."

"Are you serious, or are you just saying that cause I told you to?"

"It's not him."

"Thank god. So, who is it?"

"Paris." Rory said simply.

Lorelei laughed. "Who is it really?"

"Paris."

"Okay, now you're scaring mommy."

"You asked."

"Rory, let's be completely serious. You left on a ship, with your enemy, Paris, now you're talking to me a week later, and you two are dating?"

"Yes."

"Paris?"

"Mom, I need you to be okay with this. We're going to have enough people who hate us for this. Please tell me you'll try."

"Of course. I'm just trying to make sure that the long months at sea haven't affected your ability to make rational decisions."

"Okay, I'm fine, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"There's no coffee there, is there? That's what's wrong-."

Rory hung the phone up, cutting off her mother mid sentence.

"How'd that go?" Paris asked her.

"She'll come around. Let's not worry about her." She moved closer to Paris, leaning down to kiss the shorter girl. Soon, Lorelei was gone from both their minds…

-----

Authors note: hey guys, I typed this on my laptop on the way to college, just for my fans! Well anyway, I start classes tomorrow, so I don't know when the next update will be….sorry, but at least it's no cliffhanger…

Till next time!

-Michelle-


	7. Movie Night

Shipmates

Chapter 7 - Movie Night

Pairing: Rory/Paris (slash)

Rating: T

Authors Note: Here it is, another chapter, but I grow bored of the location, maybe the voyage is coming to an end…but never fear, there will be a sequel, although I have no plans. It will probably be set mostly in Stars Hollow, right after this. Maybe an alternate 3rd season while I'm at it…

--

Rory was still kissing Paris an hour later, when Mary and Jenna walked in. They were sprawled out on the bed, and hadn't noticed the other girls' entrance.

"Ooh, hot. Got room for one more?" She said, sitting on the bed next to the two.

"No." Paris replied quickly, not halting her assault on Rory's lips.

Jenna stood uncomfortably in the doorway, and Rory's manners wouldn't allow her to let the girl to be uneasy. She pulled away from the hot blonde, who promptly groaned in frustration.

"Hey, Jenna right?" She asked kindly. The girl nodded, looking like she was on the verge of running, yet intrigued at the exact same time.

"Come on in." Paris said hospitably from her new position on the complete opposite side of the room as Mary.

Jenna hesitated, then her curiosity got the best of her as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

--

The girls stared at the television, eyes wide in terror, as the killer mauled yet another victim. Rory clutched the blonde girl next to her, periodically hiding her face against Paris' arm. Despite being scared herself, whenever Rory moved against her, she could not contain her grin, pulling the girl even closer. Every once in a while, their eyes would meet, and they would lean in for a brief kiss, although very careful to keep it chaste.

Paris was really hoping the other girls would end this movie thing soon, because she wanted nothing more to ravish the blue eyed beauty.

As the movie credits started to roll, Mary sat up. "So ladies, got plans for the ret of the evening, or would you like the pleasure of my company a little longer, say maybe for a few more hours?" She winked suggestively. "I could show you guys a few things…I doubt that you two have had much experience."

Paris glared hatefully, but said nothing.

Mary laughed, but let it go. Jenna looked supremely uncomfortable.

Rory stood up. "Jenna, you're welcome to stay, but Mary please get out." She walked to the door, and stood beside it, holding it open, her arms crossed.

Mary didn't budge, but Jenna started towards the door. "Umm, it was nice meeting you Rory." She left, then popped her head back in a split second later. "You know Mary, you're a real bitch," then she was gone.

Mary stood, for once complying with their wishes. Without a word, she was gone.

Paris stared at the floor, unable to meet Rory's eyes. After a few minutes of mutual avoidance, Rory cleared her throat.

Paris looked up, instantly regretting the action. Rory had moved closer to the blonde, and Paris was still embarrassed by her inability to dispute Mary's attack.

"Paris, what's wrong? Mary is just trying to make you uncomfortable, don't let her get to you."

"But she was right. I've never been…you know…with anyone."

"So what Paris? Neither have I, and I'm not really worried about it. When its right for both of us, we'll know." She closed the gap between them, pulling Paris tight to her in a crushing embrace. "Don't let her get to you. She's totally not worth it." They stayed that way for a while, not speaking, just being together, Paris' head nestled in the crook of Rory's neck, breathing in a scent that was uniquely her.

--

They somehow managed to break apart long enough to get ready for bed. Paris was already settled in, reading something, when Rory came out of the bathroom.

Despite what she told Paris earlier, she herself was quite nervous. She'd never been intimate with anyone, much less another girl. As she stared at Paris, she realized it didn't matter, that they could be new to this together.

She slid into bed next to the blonde and Paris didn't look up from the paper she was reading.

"Okay, this paper really sucks. I'm going to need a better argument for this stupid project." She threw the paper spitefully, but it simply fluttered gently to the ground somewhere around the middle of the room. "I have a bad paper headache now," she grumbled.

"Aww, Paris." Rory slid closer to her, and rubbed her back. "Here, relax." She moved to her shoulders, gently massaging the tight muscles there. Paris moaned slightly, leaning back into Rory slightly, all tension leaving her body. Tentatively, Rory stroked down her back, reveling in the way Paris' body responded to her touch.

Paris was lost in the touch of Rory's delicate fingers. She arched her back, shrieking in enjoyment as Rory hit a particularly sensitive spot. She leaned back into Rory completely. Paris smiled as she felt the other girl plant feather light kisses along her neck, pausing only long enough to brush the long blonde hair out of the way.

Paris turned around, now face to face with Rory, but the other girl had different plans. She pushed Paris on to the bed, lying completely on top of her, never stopping the series of kisses along Paris' collarbone. The blonde's hands swept through Rory's soft locks, eyes closed tightly. In a bold move, Paris reversed their positions.

Surprised to find herself now underneath the hot blonde she had been laying on, Rory's eyes popped back open, finding herself staring into Paris' sparkling brown eyes.

"Hey, illegal move from the opposition!" Rory protested, only to have her cries drowned out by Paris' hot mouth on hers. The brunette rested her hands on Paris' back, kissing her with passion. Deepening the kiss, Rory opened her mouth slightly. Paris nervously followed her lead, having never done it before.

The tip of Rory's tongue danced lightly across Paris bottom lip, before timidly entering the other girls mouth. Paris let out a small groan, and Rory pulled her down closer, nearly suffocating them both, but they were too busy to notice.

Paris was beyond her nervousness now. She met Rory's passion with her own, rolling them on to their sides, so she could wrap her arm around the brunette's slight waist. Rory threw her leg over Paris' to pull them tight together.

After a few more minutes over their continual passion, the two broke apart, knowing that if they kept at it much longer, they would be taking it too far, something neither one of them was comfortable with. For now they would be content to just snuggle, kissing occasionally, but keeping the contact light and playful.

--

Author's note: Short, I know, but it was a logical ending and I liked this chapter like it was. See? And a happy ending to this one. Hey, the next chapter will probably be the last, so I hope you will all join me in it's sequel when its over…

Next Chapter: All Good Things Come to an End…Or Do They?


	8. Shore Leave

Shipmates

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Well, this one time, I owned this show…nah, I can't even get it out. There not mine. I just enjoy playing with them.

Pairing: Rory/Paris

--

Chapter 8 – Shore Leave

--

The days flew by, without much interaction between the pair and Mary.

Paris and Rory spent most of their time in their room, with the occasional outing with Jenna.

The ship was docking in North Carolina for the second time, and Rory, Paris and Jenna had plans to meet Dean.

The three left the ship, talking and laughing as they walked.

"Well what's going on here?" The red head asked, standing next to Dean. Rory was less than impressed, but Paris glared straight at the other girl with blatant hatred in her eyes. Dean seemed much more interested in Jenna to concern himself with his companion.

"Hi, I'm Dean." He said stepping forward with a smile.

"Jenna," she responded, not at all displeased with the tall good looking guy in front of her. As they shook hands, Rory sent out a silent plea that they would hit it off. Paris was completely focused on the fifth wheel.

"You're not wanted here."

"It's going to be difficult to avoid me forever."

"I won't have to worry about forever. Just another day."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." She shot back.

"Unless we shipwreck, we will be off this damn deathtrap tomorrow."

"I know." She turned on her heel, calling back to them as she walked back to the ship. "I'll see you later, cutie." None of them knew exactly who she was referring to, not that it really mattered to them. Rory and Paris led the way, holding hands, as Dean and Jenna chatted amicably behind them.

--

"They certainly are getting along," Paris whispered in Rory's ear as they left the small café where they had lunch. Indeed it seemed that Dean and Jenna hadn't stopped talking and laughing since they met a couple of hours before.

The sun was setting when they made it back to the ship. Rory was ready to collapse, and Paris had her arm around her.

"Okay," the blonde said. "I think Rory here needs some sleep. We're gonna head back." They said their quick goodbyes as the two girls headed back to the Enigma.

Dean looked to Jenna. "I had a really great time today."

"Me too," she said quietly, looking at him intently.

They stared at each other for an uncomfortable few minutes, before Dean spoke again.

"What time does the ship head out again?"

"Umm, I think we have to be on board for nine."

"Well, its only seven, do you wanna hang out some more?"

"I'd like that," she admitted quietly. He held out his hand and she took it shyly.

--

Meanwhile, Rory and Paris were just getting back to their room. Paris opened the door, but before she could get inside, Rory was kissing her.

As the she pulled Paris into the room, Paris shut the door, and locked it.

"I would rather have Mary stay out of here this time." She explained, quickly returning to the other girl, and picking up right where they had left off. Rory pulled her down on to the bed, never breaking the contact between them. Paris kept kissing her, only pausing to gasp out, "I thought you were tired," as Rory gently kissed her neck.

"How else would we have gotten away from those two?" she asked, in between kissing the blonde.

"Crafty." Paris said, impressed. She rolled them onto their sides, reaching a hand up to gently stroke the other girl's cheek. "How did I get so lucky?"

For once, Rory was speechless. After a few moments, she took Paris' hand in her own and gently kissed her lips. The two kissed gently, the love between them clearly evident. Knowing that Paris wouldn't, Rory deepened the kiss.

Paris pulled the other girl on top of her, slowly running her hands across Rory's back, loving the soft moans that issued from her sensuous mouth. Rory was surprised by the other girl's boldness, but it was not unwelcome in the least. She used her new position to maneuver one of her hands under the silky material of Paris' blouse.

Feeling Rory's hand, she was slightly startled, but tried not to show it as

Rory gently caressed the soft skin there. Not to be out done, Paris reached a shaking hand to the base of Rory's light cotton t-shirt. She fumbled a little as she tried to move underneath it. Rory noticed and pulled back slightly.

"Its okay hun, here, let me help you." She sat up and pulled the shirt off, revealing a white tank top that didn't quite reach her jeans, leaving a patch of exposed skin that Paris' eyes were drawn to immediately. At Paris' sharp intake of breath, she suddenly worried about her bold actions. "Is this okay Paris? I didn't mean to, I mean if you weren't, didn't want-" Paris cut her off by pulling her back down, and kissing her soundly, gently stroking the delectable skin of Rory's small waist.

Rory moaned again, lost in the feeling of Paris touching her. The two continued their light touching, although by silent mutual agreement, their hands never once strayed anywhere inappropriate. By the time they finally separated, it was late into the night, and a knock came on the door.

"Miss Gellar, Miss Gilmore? Are you there?"

Paris got up and fixed her shirt in the mirror quickly before crossing to the door and opening it slowly. Headmaster Charleston stood on the other side. Rory quickly sat up, and brushed down her unruly hair.

He glanced at them both, before speaking. "I just came by to inform you that there will be a dance tomorrow night, a sort of going away gathering for everyone. I just want to make sure that you two were aware that as Chilton's elite, I expect you to be there."

Paris glanced at Rory. Rory looked back and shrugged. "Thank you for letting us know, Headmaster Chilton."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your night now ladies." He turned and walked out, and Paris shut the door behind him.

"A dance?" she spat out.

Rory shrugged again. "It won't be that bad."

"Well it will be if they expect me to dance with anyone except you."

Rory smiled at her. "Well then, would you like to be my date?"

Paris looked at her. "Do you mean it? 'Cause people will be there, and be watching, not to mention Headmaster Charleston, and all the students and-"

Rory cut her off mid-rant with a smoldering kiss. "Paris, there is nothing I would like more than to take you to this dance as my date."

Paris was silent a few moments, still basking in the afterglow of the kiss she shared with Rory. "Okay then. I say yes."

"Good." Rory said, leaning in again to kiss Paris.

Paris kissed her back, but in her head, she was secretly nervous about the upcoming day. Chilton and schools like it had never been known for their acceptance of alternative lifestyles. She was worried about her parents, about her school and about society. Because like it or not, she had to deal with any repercussions of the night for the rest of her life. But she would never shy away from something that Rory wanted, no matter what. 'I guess I'll just have to deal with whatever comes of it,' she thought grimly, wrapping her arms around Rory.

Authors Note: ok, thought this was gonna be the last chapter, but I guess not… never fail, there will still be a sequel…. And sorry about the time it took to get it out. College is crazy with the work they make you do… damn schooling…


	9. A Dance and a Disclosure…

Shipmates

Chapter 9 – A dance and a disclosure…

Pairing: Rory/Paris (yes femslash folks… don't like? Don't read!)

---

The ballroom was decorated in brilliant white, blue and silvers, and as Rory and Paris walked in, they were astounded at the beauty surrounding them. A small crowd had already gathered, and they spotted Jenna standing uncomfortably next to Mike and Steve, each of who had a tall blonde on his arm. As they got close, they could see the boys give each other a high five. Paris rolled her eyes, but did not remove her hand from Rory's.

"Hi girls!" Jenna said, sounding grateful that they had shown up. Mike and Steve were leering appreciatively at Rory's low cut violet dress, and Paris couldn't contain her frustration any longer.

"If you continue to stare at my girlfriend's chest, you might find that a part of the male anatomy which I'm sure you enjoy immensely just happens to become detached from your person." She glared at them, her hand tightening around Rory's.

They glanced uneasily at each other, before making hasty goodbyes and heading in the opposite direction.

"Girlfriend?" Rory whispered in Paris' ear. Paris blushed scarlet.

"Well, I mean… I kind of thought… but no… and… you wouldn't want to… with me…" Rory cut her off by pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Of course I would want to." Paris looked up at the slightly taller girl, and the pair embraced, Paris' eyes filling with happy tears, which she quickly wiped away. Rory saw it. "Why don't we make this a quick night out sweetie?" Paris nodded, the happiness she felt evident in her radiant smile. Rory found herself unable to look away, until the pair was interrupted.

"Well, isn't this just the cutest thing?" Mary's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Almost makes a girl want to get in on this. Any chance of that happening?" She winked at them, and then moved closer, standing next to Jenna, whom the pair had nearly forgotten.

Rory pulled away from Paris, but made sure to intertwine their fingers, and stepped slightly ahead of Paris, staring the other girl down.

"Mary, find someone new to harass. We're busy."

"But you three are the only good looking girls here, and I'm very particular." Her green eyes widened, and she ran her gaze down Paris' long strapless pink gown. "Nice dress Paris." Her gaze lingered on the slit near Paris' hip.

"Alright now. I'm done playing around with you. Find somewhere else to be, or I'll help you out with that."

"Well Paris. I thought you said she wasn't butch."

"Only when I have to be. Leave my girlfriend alone, or we will have a problem to take outside." Rory's hand balled into a fist, and Jenna's eyes widened. But it wasn't Rory's aggressiveness that caused it. Her eyes were focused behind the warring girls, to a figure rapidly approaching.

"Ah girls," called the oblivious voice of Headmaster Charleston. "I see you have already met Mary." Everyone turned around to look at the new arrival, and Paris stiffened as she realized that she and Rory still held fast to each other. Rory felt it, but did not let go, instead drawing Paris closer, and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Charleston continued on, oblivious.

"Mary is going to be attending Chilton in the fall. We are very excited to have her with us, and I'm sure you two will go out of your way to make her feel welcome." He turned and started to walk away, then came right back. "Also, I have been having trouble trying to find a student to receive a scholarship to Chilton in the fall. Since you ladies are my top students, I'd like it very much if you noticed any deserving scholar who would like to attend our school to let me know."

Rory spoke up. "Actually sir, this scholar right here would be perfect for that honor." She motioned to Jenna. Charleston looked over to her with a smile.

"Ah yes. Tell me, how would you like to attend Chilton in the fall?"

Jenna looked dumbfounded. "I'd… I'd like that very much sir."

"Alright then. There is just the matter of filling out some paperwork. Why don't you come with me for a minute, and we can get it started?"

Jenna nodded mutely, eyes wide. She followed behind Charleston as he made his way to the front of the ballroom.

"So ladies," Mary said. "Are you _excited_ that I'll be _coming_ to Chilton? Will you be going out of your way to _help_ me?" She laughed at her double meaning. Rory just looked at her coldly. Paris, for once, was silent. As the music began to play slow and softly, Rory looked at Paris.

"Can I have this dance?" she asked simply smiling at Paris.

Paris blushed, but nodded and held out her hand to Rory, who look it and led her girlfriend out to the dance floor. As they stepped close to each other, Paris snaked her arms around Rory's neck, and Rory's hands went to Paris' waist.

Rory's eyes never left Paris', and for once in her life, Paris was completely happy. A small alarm bell went off in her head about the magnitude of what they were doing, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, and pulled Rory even closer to her, laying her head on Rory's shoulder. Rory stroked Paris' back, sighing with contentment from having this girl in her arms.

Rory knew that she was in love with Paris, but held back from saying anything. She just started dating Paris, and didn't want to do anything that could scare her off. For now the two of them just danced, both lost in the warmth of the other, not caring if the whole world was watching and waiting to kill them afterwards, because at this moment, each was exactly where she belonged.

The dance ended much too soon, and gave way into a more lively number. A group of boys were dancing in the middle, and a small crowd had gathered to cheer them on. Paris and Rory opted to sit this one out, and headed out to the deck to enjoy the clear night. As Paris reached the railing, she felt Rory's arms around her, pulling her close, and smiled.

"Oh ladies," a voice from behind made them turn around apprehensively. Seeing who it was, Paris stiffened. Headmaster Charleston walked over to them casually.

"I wanted to come out and congratulate you two. I had no idea you were dating, but your friends Mary and Jenna told me otherwise, as did the dance."

"So you didn't come out here to tell us to leave Chilton, or that we were evil misguided girls?" Paris asked.

"Oh please." He threw up his ands and laughed. "Just because I'm older than you two does not mean I do not approve of same sex coupling. Here are my two best students, valediction and salutatorian of Chilton dating, and I'm supposed to be upset? This is the best thing that could have happened. I know that you both understand just how important school work is, and will not interrupt the other's work. And best of all, neither of you will get pregnant and leave school. This is the best thing that could have happened." He shook their hands, and headed back inside.

Paris watched him numbly for a few seconds. "Did he just support us?" She looked at Rory. "Did he just insinuate that we might get pregnant and drop out?"

"Yeah, I think he may have." Rory seemed as confused as Paris. "But that's good right? Well, besides the pregnant thing. I mean, at least we know that we have one ally."

"Yeah, it is." Paris smiled, and pulled Rory in for a kiss. "Can we go back to our room now?" She pouted, looking up at Rory.

"How could I say no to that face?" She kissed the tip of Paris' nose quickly. "But let's go say goodnight to Jenna first."

They walked hand in hand back to the ballroom, looking for Jenna. They finally spotted her, on the dance floor. When she saw them, she motioned them over, coercing them into dancing for a few minutes.

However, at the look of desire in Paris' eyes, Rory quickly said goodbye to Jenna, and led Paris out of the ballroom and down the long corridor to their room. Rory fumbled with the lock, but only because of the blonde behind her, lightly kissing her neck. As she finally got it open, she pulled Paris in behind her, slammed the door, and pressed Paris up against it, kissing her deeply. Paris reached down to the doorknob, and quickly locked it.

"No Mary this time. Or any other time to come, I hope," she whispered, kissing Rory again. Rory moaned in agreement, running her hands along Paris' back. Paris kept kissing her, and started to push them slightly towards the bed, as her legs were not cooperating with her brains request to remain upright. Rory's lips had that effect on her, apparently.

Rory, however, got the hint, and pulled Paris to the bed, both of them flopping onto it unceremoniously, yet never halting their kissing. Rory rolled onto her back, pulling Paris on top of her, and gently kissed her neck. Paris moaned, her hands buried in Rory's hair, and arched her back. From this position, Rory had a perfect sight line into Paris' ample cleavage, and could not resist turning them, so she was on top. She gently ran her tongue down to the start of Paris' breast, loving the way Paris' tasted.

Paris moaned deeply, pulling Rory back up to kiss her deeply. She ran her slightly shaking hands down Rory's back, silently cursing the dresses they wore. Rory noticed at the same time that their garb was more of a hindrance than a help. She looked down at Paris, their eyes filled with want.

"Paris," Rory whispered. Paris looked up at her. "Help me get this dress off?" Paris' eyes darkened as she ran her hands to the zipper at the back of Rory's dress.

"You sure?" Paris asked her, not yet drawing down the zipper.

"Yeah I am. I mean, I'm not ready for… you know…" she trailed off, suddenly shy. "But I want to see you… and let you see me." She blushed, clearly embarrassed by her admission.

Paris smiled, and kissed her gently, wanting to make her feel less self conscious. Suddenly unable to wait any longer, she pulled down the zipper, kissing her girlfriend deeply.

As she reached for the straps to Rory's dress, Rory stopped her. "You too hun." She smiled as she sat up, pulling Paris with her, and ran her hands down Paris' back, pulling down the zipper as she went,

Both girls looked at each other, both nervous at the situation.

Paris licked her lips, slight fear coursing through her body. No one had ever seen her like this, and suddenly she was overtaken by the magnitude of the situation.

Rory saw the look in Paris' eyes, and pulled away slightly.

Paris looked down, not meeting Rory's eyes. "I never… not with anyone… ever…"

"Me neither, Paris." Rory said, lifting her chin. "I never wanted to, not with anyone before you."

Paris looked at her and smiled. She let go of her dress, and without straps to hold it, it slid down. Rory's eyes widened, as she took in the sight of Paris' naked torso. She reached for Paris, and pulled them together, but Paris pulled away.

"Nope, not letting you off that easy Gilmore. Your turn."

Rory blushed, but slid the dress down from her shoulders anyway.

"Much better." Paris said, pulling her close. They kissed, then Rory stood up and pulled Paris with her.

"I'd rather avoid wrinkling these dresses," she said, and pulled Paris' off the rest of the way. Paris murmured her agreement, and helped Rory out of hers. When they both stood there, clad only in panties, Rory pushed Paris back on the bed, and kissed her deeply. As Rory trailed kisses down her neck, Paris was suddenly confused.

"Wait, the dresses are still on the floor."

"Yep." She murmured against the blonde's neck.

"Well what about not wrinkling them?"

"I lied."

"Oh ok then." There were no more words.

They kept kissing, caressing each other's skin softly.

Paris backed off first, realizing that with every touch, she was nearing the edge of Rory's panties. Paris wanted nothing more than to just pull them off, but knew that neither one of them were ready for that yet. She slowly pulled away from Rory's wandering touch, and smiled at her, words not needed.

They held each other, knowing this was their last night to do so.

---

Rory and Paris disembarked, each looking back at The Enigma. Paris realized that she had been so unwilling to get on the ship in the first place and now she didn't want to get off it. Rory didn't know how she would go from cuddling with Paris every night, back to being over a half an hour away from her. They sighed and linked arms, knowing without saying why each one of them was slightly sad.

"Rory!" she turned at the sound of her name, and saw her mother walking towards her. The last time Rory had talked to her had been when she told Lorelei about the two of them. Judging by her mother's appearance, she could tell there had been a fair bit of shopping done.

Her shirt bore an emblem of two women holding hands, with the words 'Support Gay Marriage' written underneath. She had rainbow ribbons in her hair, and held a small rainbow flag in the hand that wasn't gripping a cup of Luke's coffee.

"Sweetie! You're back!" She held open her arms, and Rory let go of Paris to hug her mother quickly. "Now drink Luke's coffee." Rory took the cup from her mother with amusement, and glanced pointedly at her shirt.

"What? I wanted to be a supportive parent. Plus, it gave me an excuse to shop. You should see all the fun things I bought for your room. Liberace is jealous." Paris giggled slightly, as Rory rolled her eyes.

"Mom, you don't have to jump on the gay pride float, although I do appreciate the sentiment. I promise I'm not about to go get a crew cut and worship Melissa Ethridge."

"Well why would you when you can tie your pretty, long hair back with ribbons like these, and the bands of the eighties are SO much better."

Rory rolled her eyes again, and re-linked her hand with Paris'. Lorelei looked at the two of them, and smiled. They made such a cute couple. "I hate to say this kiddo, but we have Friday night dinner to get to." Rory sighed, and looked over at Paris. Paris nodded, and pulled Rory close.

They embraced, and long moments passed, as Lorelei watched in amusement.

"You let go first, because I can't do it." Rory said.

"No you let go first."

"No you."

"You."

Lorelei rolled her eyes. This was going to be a LONG summer.

(A/N – That's it – the end and such… BUT – I do promise a sequel, and with any luck, I will have the time to get it out while I'm on break from school… Also, I will finish Cry for Help as well, so I hope to see all you lovely readers there as well… Thanks for reading and reviewing – you guys make this whole thing worthwhile! And yes, I'm aware there was MUCH cheese in this chapter, what with the Mary/Jenna coming to Chilton, but its my story and I enjoy cheesy plots.)


End file.
